Like the Movie?
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Feburary 14th was valentines day, it was also the release of the english erotic movie that swept the nation by storm. Many couples went to see the film, maybe even to try some of the stunts in the film. For Raku and Chitoge it left them with a lot of questions and spunning heads.


Feburary 14th was valentines day, it was also the release of the english erotic movie that swept the nation by storm. Many couples went to see the film, maybe even to try some of the stunts in the film. For Chitoge and Raku who went to see the film their heads were spinning.

Ryuu had gotten free tickets and the whole Shueigumi group had went to see it. Saratobi, Raku's father, thought it was a lovely gesture to invite Chitoge and the two went into the film blindly, not knowing the horrors that were awaiting. The two walked out of the film almost two hours later, feeling a little queazy. It was well into the night. Outside was raining and a strong wind blew.

Chitoge stood out in the rain, her top getting soaked and her skirt blowing up to reveal her white panties. Ryuu whistled only to receive a jab in the stomach from Raku who pulled his jacket off and let Chitoge wear it instead.

"Kirisaki-chan do you wish for an escort home?" The blonde shook her head slowly. She looked to her false boyfriend who was soaked to the bone. Her eyes darted to her bare legs that had little droplets of water running down.

"If it is alright, I'd like to go home with you. I still want to spend the rest of the night with my darling?" She asked politely and sweetly as she shivered horribly.

"Of course. Head into the main car," Saratobi escorted Raku and the girl to his car and the two jumped into the back. The car didn't have air con but the skin was no longer biting their skin, it was only numb from the biting earlier.

Upon returning home, Raku led Chitoge into his room where they had spent a lot of time together. She walked in and made a B line for the shower. Raku didn't seem to care and stripped of his jeans and tshirt and threw them to the floor and picked up the manga he was reading.

He was haunted by the movie he had witnessed. A horror movie wouldn't give him nightmares but some girl being dominated by some guy was scarring for him. Though some part of him found the movie to be extremely sexy and even being scarred, he never turned away. He did hold Chitoge's hand tighter like it was a horror and she did hide behind him ever so often at something that freaked her out.

He heard the water turn off and moments later watched as she stepped out wearing his clothing. She wore his boxers and one of his tops and a pair of his shorts. Her hair was damp and some strands stuck to her face. Her face reddened when her eyes glanced at what her fake boyfriend was wearing. She grabbed his white kimono that he wore to bed and threw it to him and he casually pulled it on him.

Chitoge took a seat beside him on the three seater in his room that was against a wall, "You wanted to talk right?" Raku asked sitting aside his manga and turning to face her as she went red in the face.

She took a large deep breath and hid her face in her hands, "Sex...isn't supposed to be like that?" She asked slowly. Raku turned round and pressed his back to her. She opened her arms and pulled him in closer and he rested his head against her like a pillow. "I want to have sex with you...I want to see if it is like that," Raku blushed crazily. She was asking him for sex. They weren't even a real couple. They never kissed but now she wanted to go all the way.

"Alright," Raku choked, knowing that she wasn't lying. He stood up slowly and locked his bedroom door and pulled Chitoge up onto her feet and walked her over to his bed. She sat in the middle, her legs crossed and watched as Raku crawled towards her.

He sat opposite her and cupped her cheek softly, "If you want to stop tell me early before I can't," Chitoge bit her lip and felt Raku brush his hands through her hair. He just sat their playing with her hair. The girl was shocked, for some reason when she imagined this in the shower, she assumed he would be sucking her face off but instead he was just playing with her hair calmly.

His heart was beating rapidly and he found a source of comfort in playing with her hair, but the touching was for her to either be repulsed by being touched or to just calm down and know that he was going slow and had plenty time to back out.

He pleated her hair and gave her a warm smile before his hand touched her cheek. She cringed softly only because his hands were freezing, "Say something," she breathed out.

"I'm not really sure what to talk about right now," he said truthfully in a low whisper. She reached up and touched his face. It was warm and she was sure the heat gave a small heartbeat in her palm. "I'm so nervous," Raku laughed softly.

Chitoge took a deep breath and feeling bolder pressed her lips to his. He flinched back slightly out of fright but was quickly pressing into the kiss. His hand made their way to her shoulders were he just held her close, unable to move away. His hands slipped down to her elbows and she pulled away to take a deep breath.

"Thoughts?" Raku asked.

"Warm. New. Interesting. Not bad. Again?" She concluded. Raku laughed. She was very cute some days and others she was a nightmare but for the time being they were in a very romantic relationship. They both leaned back in, more needy than before and kissed harder. Raku had his arms around her shoulders keeping her astonishingly close.

Somehow it turned into a game. They were always daring to go that bit further and out dare the other. It was just little dares, that Chitoge had started. She moved her lips softly and Raku copied her then he softly sucked on her lower lip until they were making out with tongues. Chitoge was the one who slipped her tongue into Raku's mouth so Raku wasn't sure how to out do her. His hands remained firm at her waist as they kissed and never washed over her body like in the movie. Far too early.

He decided he knew where to go and softly pulled back. She gave out a little moan of annoyance which he felt endearing and kissed her neck softly. She flinched at the new feeling but enjoyed it. His warm breath and tongue lapping up her semi-wet skin. She never would have thought that being licked could feel so good. But she sat there, her arms holding Raku's back and allowed her neck to be sucked and licked. She found herself raising her neck softly. Maybe the girl (from the movie) was submissive as it felt good. Maybe not the whips but the little giving felt nice as Raku got more sight of her neck and licked more of the area.

Raku lay down panting heavily. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Chitoge giggled and lay on top of him and kissed his nose, "You're such an old man. We were just kissing, why are you panting,"

"Because I forgot to breath," he weezed out. Chitoge broke into a fit of laugher, holding her stomach as she laughed.

"You are amazing," She laughed harder and harder, her head resting against his chest. Raku lifted her head and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Sit up so we can continue," Raku did as he was asked and returned to her neck. He nibbled on it softly and heard her gasp out in enjoyment.

She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and kissed his neck then his collar bone. She never realised that he had a great body. She saw him naked once before but she never saw the sculptured abs he had.

In the bedroom, it all picked up quickly after that, the dares became more daring and intimate. Chitoge lay naked underneath a naked Raku who was caressing her breasts slowly. He brushed his fingers down the side making her shiver. He had touched her breasts but never kissed. He ran a thumb over a perky nipple.

"Ready?" Raku asked but it was also directed to him. This was going to change their relationship massively. She nodded her head and took a hold of his hand while he alined himself up. She glanced down to see his dick and blushed in surprise. It was fairly large, not exactly small but not the over exaggerated large. It was just perfect.

Her view was lost when he dove deep into her. She let out a large moan and felt something sticky inside her. She heard Raku gasp out in shock and pulled out. Chitoge giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his stomach and placed a gentle kiss onto his stomach.

"I am so sorry," He turned away from her, holding his semi limp penis and was rubbing it furiously. Chitoge didn't seem to mind. She stood up bravely and knelt in front of him on the floor. She ran her hands along his inner thighs, noticing that his legs were fairly soft. His breath hitched as she moved his hands away and took a hold of his warm penis. She stroked the underneath delicately like it was made of glass and would shatter in a second.

"Damn...," Raku breathed out and bent down to kiss her forehead. Chitoge reached back up and placed her lips back on his. She had one arm round his neck as their tongues brushed against the other, fighting for dominance, while her hand had a good hold on his penis and she was lightly pumping him. Raku was almost pulling her back up to be sitting on his lap but she remained down.

Chitoge took a deep breath and sucked on the head like it was a lollipop, her tongue deviously swirling round the top. She broke free with a small pop sound and delved back in, sucking on more and more of his penis. Raku tlitled his head back and grabbed his covers as she soon began to bob her head. She hummed and she would play with his balls. It was all too much.

"Chitoge...lets do this now," The girl climbed back onto the bed and lay her head against his pillow while reaching for his hand. They laced their fingers together and Raku re-alined himself up and pushed in slowly. He concentrated on his breathing. Once he could go no further he waited for her to adjust. She was already panting with tears swelling up in her eyes.

He bent down and kissed her nose and she smiled back up to him. He ran one hand down her neck to her left breast and caressed the side gently, making her shiver. Chitoge nodded her head and Raku slowly pulled out, taking good about of effort to do it as slowly as he could. He thrusted back in and slowly out again.

"Are you going slow for my sake?" Chitoge asked, propping her self up with her elbows. Raku gave a brisk nod again.

"I don't want to hurt you," his cheeks reddened. Chitoge bucked her hips and let out a small gasp. Raku slowly sped up, getting used to thrusting in and out. He wasn't sure how to thrust in and out. Was he to go as far out before he pulled out all together or did he just go a little bit back?

Chitoge continued to buck her hips as the two sped up, quicker and quicker getting used to the pain, getting used to her moist inner walls. Their left hands were still laced together. Chitoge wrapped a leg around his hip then her other one and he got the idea she wanted to try another position. He lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder and began to pick up a lot more speed. She was panting harder and harder and so was Raku.

"I'm so close," he gasped out. His stomach was knotting horribly and his brain went to mush and was just focused on sex. He could hear skin slapping together and how she was moaning out beautifully, enticing him to go even faster. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and was following his thrusts with bucking her hips at the right time.

She could feel him getting larger and larger and then a great amount of fluid rushed into her. Raku groaned out loudly, shaking slightly from orgasming. He pulled out once he could and lay on top of Chitoge for a long time. She connected their lips and they moved hungrily and passionately.

He rolled off of her and snuggled into her back while sleep washed over them.

...

"Raku! Raku!" The said male woke up and found Chitoge sleeping on his chest. He smiled softly but he had to pull away to see to the door as it was Shuu. He found his boxers and the white Kimono and rushed to door, unlocking it and peeking his head round.

Behind the door was Shuu, Onodera, Tsugumi and Marika, "Hey sleepy. It's saturday. Ready to go out," Raku forgot that they had made plans as a group. He instead shook his head and let out a yawn.

"I've only had two hours sleep as I was practicing. I'll catch you later though," Shuu bit his lip trying to read the real reason for dismissing them but couldn't find it. He shrugged and walked away with a smile. He'll defiantly get the reason on monday.

"Goodnight," Shuu sighed. Raku waited for his friends to be gone completely before he stepped out to find Ryuu. He found the said man in the sort of lounging area with a few other of the men.

"I need a favour," Raku called out to the right hand man of his father.

"What can I do for you, young master?"

"I need for you to get me...well Chitoge the morning after pill," Ryuu laughed happily and picked up the small male and spun him round in delight. Raku couldn't help but blush, more men rushed over to see the commotion while Ryuu boosted about his young master getting some. The other men were celebrated too.

"I'll be right back," and with Ryuu was away. Raku stepped into the kitchen. It was like a chef kitchen but he was the only one who maned it. He put the coffee machine on and got down to work.

Raku made plenty omelettes, rice balls and some salad, both fruit and vegetable. He stepped into the dining hall with a tray of teas or coffees and was setting up the table. He watched as the door swung open, he went to yell at his men but saw Chitoge standing there with a blush, wearing one of his kimono's.

"Breakfast is nearly ready. Take a seat there," he pointed to one of the top seats and she sat down on the pillow.

"Can we talk?"

"In a minute. I'm nearly done" he walked out and into the kitchen and started to put the meals on a trolley and set them up around the long table. He opened a door and watched as his father stepped in. His eyes widened when he saw Chitoge and took a seat at the top of the table on the left. Raku took a seat to the right and had Chitoge on the side.

"Who owns this seat?" She asked softly as the men walked in and whistled to her.

"It's Ryuu's but I sent him on an errand," Chitoge nodded. She went to pick up her chopsticks but Raku stopped her and they waited for all of the men to walk in. Saratobi greeted the men happily, while they piled into the room. They continued to give Chitoge glances.

"Furaya, sit on the other side please," Raku ordered and the male took his seat on the other side which was next to Chitoge.

"Right, we will now say our grace," Chitoge watched as all the males clasped their hands together and looked down. Raku encouraged her to do the same. She had her hands in her lap and looked down to the ground.

"Raku, you can say it this time," Saratobi whispered to his son.

"Thank you for the meal we have today. We thank the lord for gifting us with another great day and we hope that our family can stay under your protection. Amen," All the other men muttered amen back and Raku looked up to see Chitoge looking around. "Now you can eat," She nodded, snapped her chopsticks in half and began with the vegetable salad.

"What did you want to talk about?" Raku asked while starting with his fruit salad. Chitoge shook her head as all the men quietened.

"Later," She heard her phone buzz in her pocket and looked to Raku who allowed her to answer it.

"Father," she breathed out into the phone, having a strong feeling he was angry that she never returned last night.

"Loud speaker my dear," Saratobi demanded kindly. She nodded and sat her phone down on the table and pressed loud speaker. She heard her father over the phone and she felt some sadness as she forgot to tell him of her whereabouts.

"Your friends are here, where are you?" His voice wasn't harsh, it was very soft and quiet as he spoke, though she could hear the worry in his voice. She wasn't sure if he was angry or just worried.

"Ahh...Adelt your daughter spent the night. I would have phoned you if I was aware that she was. After the movie she came back with us," Saratobi explained to the father while taking a sip of his tea and glancing at the expensive gadget on the long table.

"Daddy...tell them I am sick and want to be left alone," Chitoge gave him her excuse to tell the friends and he agreed to it happily enough.

"Alright dear. See you soon," He hung up and Chitoge put her phone in the kimono pocket.

"Son, next time inform me. I don't remember you owning any protection unless Chitoge brought some," Chitoge gasped and looked down to the ground. Saratobi shook his head angrily. "You never used any! I raised you better than that! If she gets pregnant, you will become a father! Do I make myself clear,"

"Crystal," Raku replied back picking up a kiwi and plopping it into his mouth. He chewed on it slowly, his eyes on a grape.

"I'll finish my meal in the study. I can't look at you right now," Chitoge lost her appetite and they just sat there and watched as the men cleared out. Ryuu walked in not that long after many men had left and gave Raku a small packet with a pill.

He gave it to Chitoge and she nodded her head slowly, popped it onto her mouth and took a sip of water. She continued to eat with Ryuu at their side.

"Master angry?" The older male asked.

"Extremely," Raku sighed as he took a sip of his tea. "I know it was idiotic on my part for not having condoms," Ryuu went into a bag and pulled out two boxes. One was condoms the other the pill.

"I wasn't sure if you guys are going to to it on a regular basis, if you are use them. Both of you," Chitoge nodded her head and slipped them into the kimono. She looked to Raku who had lost his appetite and sighed.

"The food was really nice. Wish you were our cook," she took his hand but he never really responded. It wasn't like yesterday when he held her hand when they were...you know...the way he would squeeze it, to make her smile, make her forget the pain. The action alone made her comfortable. She kissed Raku's cheek softly and he turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm going to get dressed now..." She stood up and looked round the room unsure of which to go. Raku stood up and led her to his room through the kitchen. From there it was almost a straight corridor until he reached his room. She walked in and brought Raku in with her. She sat on his sofa and he was dragged down with her.

"Thank you," Chitoge began slowly. Usually Raku would have a witty come back to her kind manners but instead he remained quiet. "It was a big favour to ask but it meant a lot. I guess I won't be having nigh-" Chitoge stopped when she came across a photo in his room on his desk. She stormed over and looked at the photo. It was of Kosaki. She opened his drawer and found a lot more photo of Kosaki.

"Chitoge...," Raku asked then noticed the tears. "Why are you crying?" He rushed over to her and grabbed her arm but she grumbled and pushed him away. "What's the matter?"

"It was mistake...bet you wanted Kosaki to be your first. Is that the reason you were so depressed? Because you never wanted me. Did you even care?!" Chitoge hissed out as tears rushed down her cheeks. She wasn't even sure why she was crying so hard or that furious but she was. A switch had turned on and she was just angry at Raku despite her unreasonable request that he had went to the trouble of complying with and not even kicking up a fuss. But some how seeing one of her best friends on his table pissed her off so much.

"What! No! I wasn't bothered," he stammered back. She was cheery earlier, what changed in her to be so angry?

"So it wasn't special to you?! Where you using me?!" She cried out. Raku stammered once again, took the photo's from Chitoge, picked up a lighter from his desk and set them on fire and walked into his ensuite bathroom and let them burn away in the sink.

"She doesn't matter anymore. Alright?" Chitoge continued to cry. Raku pulled his phone out and showed her his screen lock. It was of Chitoge, smiling happily. She unlocked his screen and saw another picture that was of Shuu and Chitoge talking together. She still continued to cry even seeing those photo's. She felt so betrayed from him even though they weren't an offical couple, but she wished they were.

The male wrapped his arms around the girl while she continued to cry in hysterics, "What's wrong?" He asked her, rubbing her back softly in slow circles. She never spoke and was just held in his arms crying out. "Want to go to bed?" He asked her and she nodded painfully and got into Raku's bed and he joined her. She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep peacefully.

...

Monday finally arrived. Raku was talking to Shuu while standing next to Onodera and the other three girls that she was chatting to. He hadn't spoken to Chitoge since she had slept after crying. When she woke up, she left the house, without many words. She said thanks, got dressed then left.

He had tried texting her but she never responded to him. She wasn't in school for first thing, which made him sad. He wanted to ask her to go steady which in the fake world would mean become official couple. Raku watched as she walked in when some other girls mentioned her arrival. He turned back round to talk to Shuu once he knew that she was okay. Chitoge walked over and stood behind him unsure of what to say or do.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her knowing she was behind. She looked down to her tie that was a little to long and went passed her shirt. She gave off a small shrug.

"I've been better. I still feel like a moody cow," she joked softly to brighten the mood. She felt bad for becoming so hysterical on Sunday. They weren't dating so of course he had eyes for someone else. She just thought that after that night, they had a stronger bond, like the red chain of fate she hoped they were tied to had turned into steal (or a least those bonds in the movie.)

"Moody. You. Never," he joked back. She let out a small laugh and turned round resting her back against Raku's. If only they were dating. She didn't want to sound possessive but then Onodera and the others would back off and leave him be.

"So tired," she complained, tilting her head back, with her little red ribbon brushing against his face. Raku wrapped his arms around her waist in the awkward position they were and she let out a small smile. She turned to see Onodera blushing at how Raku held her. Her eyes glued to where Raku had them around her stomach. "Don't you have many guy friends?" She suddenly hissed out. Pushing him away and turning round to face him. Raku rolled his eyes, before he turned round to talk to her.

"I was talking to Shuu. He had been speaking to Miyamoto when I walked over," Raku defended himself. He guessed that the morning after pill made her very hormonal and gave her the ability to have very strong mood swings. "I haven't spoke to them all morning, honey," he hoped that the honey would calm her down but instead she scoffed.

"Yet,"

Shuu grabbed Raku's arm and led him away, "We'll be back later! If it bother you Kirisaki, we'll move away. Just keep in mind, I'll find out the reason to why he lied to me yesterday," Chitoge hissed and grabbed Raku's arm not wanting Shuu to interrogate the male.

"Leave him alone," she snapped at the blonde male with glasses. He gave of this large smile which creeped her out a little bit. He knew too much.

"Ehh Ichijo. Want to go to Micky D after school to study?" Onodera asked suddenly. Raku grabbed Chitoge by the arm and brought her into his chest, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her and stroked her hip softly. He could tell that she was very protective of him after the photo's and held some dislike to the brunette, so he prayed this calmed her down while giving Onodera the idea that he was taken.

"Sorry. Can't. I'm grounded sadly. I'm not responsible to go out alone apparently," he rested his head on her shoulder and let out a large sigh. Chitoge could tell from that sigh that Saratobi had a few more words to say and was very disappointed in his son for not using protection. She never thought about using protection. She only thought about him being in her.

"What did you do?" Shuu asked wanting to know more of his lack of responsibility. Raku stiffened around Chitoge, reliving the argument he had had with his father. She did feel immensely guilty for suggesting it and not even being prepared. She just wanted to see what it was like, if the movie portrayed sex correctly. If the girl was supposed to be submissive and the man be dominant but during their round, he allowed her to have freedom that movie girl never had. The girl never made the guy lean his head back and grip the bed sheets. She had been always gripping the sheets if there was sheets.

"I can't say," Raku looked down to the ground and moved his head so that his cheek was pressed against her shoulder. The blonde girl assumed he was apologising because he felt bad that he made the possibility of her being pregnant possible.

"When are you free?" Shuu asked studying the way Raku held Chitoge, like she was a small teddy bear and he was small child. He noticed the way he felt bad and even the closeness the two suddenly shared. Chitoge was softly running her hand up and down his arm. He knew they were fake but that was too good to be fake. That was very much real.

"In a month if the results come back negative," that confused Shuu. Did it have to do with something with the doctors but what could Raku had done to feel guilty, to have Chitoge hissy and for him to be irresponsible. It seemed so obvious and it clearly had to do with valentines night.

"TELL ME MAN!" Shuu screamed out in anger. He was genuinely concerned on what his friend had done to be in trouble and only a smidgen curious for the sake of being curious.

"Is he really that mad?" Chitoge looked down to the floor. Now she felt guilty. So she had a part in it. So they did something together to be found guilty and to be in trouble with the worlds kindest dad and what ever it was brought them a lot closer.

"Don't worry about it," Raku whispered to her. Chitoge looked down to his arms that were around her and touched her stomach as it began to knot in pain.

Shuu gave off a large smile. He had figured it out. "You two had sex!" He gasped out and a few heads turned to look their way. A few men walked past and patted Raku's shoulder while the two went crimson red and looked down at their feet.

"Way to go man. First in the year," one male laughed. "Give us the details later, alright?" He continued before walking out the room with his buddy, who were now probably going to spread the word and give their own opinions on the matter.

"Thanks for that Shuu. Can't you keep your voice low," Raku hissed out feeling very flushed.

"Admit it. You did it,"

"She is my girlfriend...does it matter," Shuu laughed and jumped onto his friends back and gave him a large squeze. Raku had to detach from Chitoge to stop her from getting hurt. The dirty blonde male bordering brown moved side to side, making Raku tumble underneath.

"Was he good to you, Chitoge? He asked looking to the blonde female who was standing stiff watching the two. Raku blushed more as now Shuu would have a lot of personal questions he was going to ask loudly.

"Y-yes,"

"Did he do anything embarrassing?" Chitoge bit her lip. That meant yes. Raku couldn't figure it out, he couldn't think of anything embarrassing and had to replay that night back...then it clicked.

"I'll take that as a yes. What did he do? Wrong entrance? Made embarrassing noises? Called out another name? Came early?" Shuu bombarded her with relentless questioning. Chitoge sort of went even stiffer at the last one, "You came early! Oh how wonderful! Wait...you never...Raku! You didn't wear protection! What if she gets pregnant!" Shuu hissed out. He wasn't sure how he knew, but then the irresponsible Raku and the tests to be negative would make sense that he may have gotten her pregnant and even grouchy Chitoge was from the morning after pill.

"I don't need the lecture again. Alright. Now stop asking questions. You are way too loud," Raku was beet red as he spoke knowing that everyone was watching them by now and had to have a running commentary on the drama they were watching.

The bell went and the seven took their seats. Raku and Chitoge were almost greatful that Shuu sat down at his desk and they could run away from his questioning before more things were revealed. The teacher walked in minutes after with her brief case, "Sex ED today," she called out as she walked in. Some members of the class groaned out while someone else called out.

"Sensei we don't need you. We have two experts of our own," The teacher looked round the room. She spotted Raku who was beet red and was trying to hide his face and next to him Chitoge was as red as the bow on her head and was trying to focus on something else.

"But he doesn't know how to work a condom," Shuu retorted back and the class burst into laughter. Raku glared at Shuu for such a comment and the male just shrugged, because he didn't care. He enjoyed the class when they were united and were laughing as a unit.

"I know how to work it. It just never sprung to mind. I wasn't thinking better use protection...it's was more like...damn she's smoking," Raku hissed at Shuu who had stopped laughing. He joked around but hated making Raku seriously angry and right now he was as the class laughed at his sudden outburst.

"At least he got some," the teacher laughed and the class calmed down feeling very down that someone they knew was able to experience the best thing ever while they only had tv screens to understand the realms of sex. They could never match up to him now. He had just rocked up in terms of maturity and men would be going up to him for advice.

"Kirisaki...is everything okay now?" The teacher asked concern for the girl. She didn't want to think that they never used a condom but was certain that they had dealt with it...but she just had to be sure. She didn't want Chitoge to come to her in a couple of months with a little person growing inside of her.

"Yes, sensei," Chitoge responded polietly.

"This is an awkward question but what brought going that far about," the teacher asked genuinely curious on how the couple started.

"50 shades of grey," as soon as it had left her mouth, she knew that she had made a big mistake in revealing it. It wasn't like that. Now the class were plagued with images of whips and chains.

...

**I actually got the idea of the Mike and Molly advert...hehe...i haven't watched the whole movie. I have seen about a couple of minutes here and their to familiarise myself with it but if I got something wrong, don't attack me. I do apologise in advance.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
